


Extincteur

by Rikka_chou



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_chou/pseuds/Rikka_chou
Summary: (Drabble) Je t'aime et j'en souffre terriblement, Martin. Mais ça tu ne le sais pas...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Voici un petit drabble, et un des plus joyeux comme vous allez pouvoir le constater.   
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Disclaimer : tout ceci n'est que pure fiction, je ne suis bien évidemment pas dans la tête d'Hugo Clément.

Je t'aime, Martin. Depuis longtemps. Sûrement depuis cette soirée de fin d'année, organisée pour fêter l'obtention de notre diplôme. Cette fameuse nuit où nos lèvres se sont frôlées, étant grisés par l'alcool, tu dois l'avoir oublié Martin. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, nous n'étions pas vraiment nous-mêmes à ce moment-là. Mais moi, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Seulement je sais que cet amour est impossible. Cela restera pour toujours un amour non réciproque. Je sais que tu ne vois qu'un seul homme et que lui seul illumine tes journées, malheureusement ce n'est pas moi. Cet homme c'est Yann. J'espère qu'il a conscience de la chance qu'il a...

Je souffre, Martin. En silence bien évidemment. La douleur est devenue ma meilleure amie à présent. Elle est toujours là, même quand je n'en ai pas envie, à mon grand désespoir. Une souffrance que rien ne peut apaiser. Même quand tu me souris ou que tu ris à mes blagues, ça me fait mal. Car je sais que tu n'éprouve rien d'autre que de l'amitié à mon égard. Une douleur silencieuse que personne n'entendra jamais. J'essaie au quotidien de faire bonne figure face à toi, à Yann et à aussi tous mes collègues. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Je ne veux pas être pris en pitié. Je ne veux pas non plus que l'on pense que je veux jouer le briseur de couple.

Je brûle, Martin. Tu as été le déclencheur d'un feu en moi. Un feu qu'aucun extincteur ne pourra stopper. Un feu qui se déclenche à chaque fois que tu me regardes, que tu me parles, que tu m'envoies un message. J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud. Tu as allumé en moi le feu de la passion et du désir. Un désir qui ne cesse de croître et qui s'intensifie toujours plus. Tu sais, Martin, je rêve de toi la nuit. Un jour, un homme, un coup d'un soir, m'a dit que je ne prononçais qu'un seul nom, même quand je dormais, toujours le même : Martin. Je brûle de désir pour toi. Ce feu me consume jour après jour, ne laissant rien derrière lui. Si, juste la tristesse et la solitude.

J'essaie, Martin. J'essaie de faire des efforts. Même si je sais que ces efforts ne porteront jamais leurs fruits. Ce ne sont que des efforts inutiles. Je pourrais jamais remplacer Yann dans ton esprit. Je sais combien il est précieux pour toi. Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais. Je vois tous les regards que vous vous échangez, que ça soit en plateau, en duplex à l'autre bout du monde, dans l'open space, ou à la cafétéria. Je suis témoin de tout ça, et c'est un coup de poignard de plus dans ma poitrine, déjà bien meurtrie. Je sais pertinemment que tu ne me regardera jamais de la même façon.

Je me sens seul, Martin. Je suis seul avec mes désirs et mon désespoir. Puisque même un extincteur ne peut rien faire pour atténuer ma passion enflammée, j'espère un jour rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourra le faire. Quelqu'un qui pourrait apaiser ces sentiments refoulés. Quelqu'un qui me regardera comme toi, tu regardes Yann. Un jour, je l'espère tant...


End file.
